Devil Duelist
by Harem Master123
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Atem left. Yugi's friends have been avoiding him. One night as he was trying to clear his head from his worries he ran into a Fallen Angel which led to his death. Ever since then Yugi became the servant of Rias Gremory and is trying to make a life in this new world that he's apart of. Yugi/Harem. 2nd in Devil Duelistverse
1. Chapter 1

**AN Well it looks like the Devil Duelistverse won the poll. I'm surprised, at the beginning, the Oppositeverse was winning, but I checked today and the Devil Duelistverse had won the poll. Well, I guess I should begin the new fic, which should have been started sooner since it is what the universe is named after, but whatever. Check the bottom for info on this fic and future of my fics.**  
 **I don't own Yugioh or High School DxD**

 **Chapter 1: The Devil Duelist**

It's been a few weeks since Atem left. Left the gang. Left Yugi. Yugi knew it was for the best, but that didn't mean that it did not hurt. After all, Atem was his best friend as well as an older brother figure. Atem had helped Yugi grow more confident in his skills as a duelist as well as his overall confidence as person. Without Atem, Yugi is sure that he'd still be that small, shy boy that was always bullied. Now, he was known by everyone as the King of Games and had many friends! Well...had many friends.

While Yugi missed Atem greatly, he also was slightly angry at him. Yugi's best friends, Anzu, Hiroto, and Jonouchi have been avoiding him since they came back from Egypt. He was confused at first, but it didn't take long for him to realize why. The whole time Atem was with them in Yugi's Millenium Puzzle, he had pretty much took over Yugi's life and spent more time with his friends than Yugi did. Thanks to this, they had become closer with him than they were with Yugi, especially Anzu.

While Yugi loved her greatly, she fell for Atem which was evident from as far back as Duelist Kingdom. This broke his heart, but he decided that he would let Anzu be with Atem if it came down to it. Now though, he was stuck alone at his home staring at his deck and the deck that he and Atem made in their time together. The irrational part of his brain and heart wants him to be angry and hate Atem for taking over his life, but the rational part told him that it wasn't Atem's fault.

Atem never intentionally tried to take Yugi's life and friends. Thankfully, Yugi was smart enough to listen to that part of him. Besides, he still had some friends. Otogi came by to hang out with him every now and then. Mokuba and Kaiba visited as well, the former more than the latter though as the latter was still reeling from the loss of his rival, but he didn't hold it against Yugi. Bakura also visited as much as he could, but he was usually studying to make for loss time thanks to his evil counterpart taking control of him so much and making him miss school.

The ones who visited him the most were Rebecca and Shizuka. They always come by to make sure that he's alright since he isn't seen that much around town. Shizuka also usually apologized for her onii-san ignoring Yugi, but Yugi would always smile and tell her that it's okay. Yugi sighed as he looked down at his cards again and sighed as the events of the previous weeks popped back into his memory before he stood up off his bed and put his two decks into his deck holders on his belt. He put on his normal outfit ( **Battle City outfit)** and grabbed his duel disk in case he ran into a duelist who wanted to challenge him.

He smiled as he felt a comforting presence in the room. While he couldn't see anything, he knew it was his Duel Monsters. This presence kept appearing whenever he became sad or depressed. He headed pass the mirror only to stop for a second and frown as he saw he was still as short as ever. He headed down the stairs, yelled good-bye to his grandpa, and walked out of his house. "I need to go and calm down somewhere. Maybe the park?" Yugi muttered to himself.

Yugi headed down the street, while waving at all the neighbors and street vendors. He smiled as a bunch of small kids ran up to him and asked for his autograph. He smiled as he autographed three pictures of him for each child before bidding them good-bye and continuing on his way...not noticing the person who was silently following him down the street. A local person on the street was yelling out about sightings of super powered people fighting in Tokyo- no wait wasn't it called Shinto Teito now?

Yugi turned a corner only to bump into a girl who was easily twice his height...as was most girls. " _I wish I was taller..."_ Yugi thought while mentally crying before noticing the girl was saying something so he quickly tuned back in. "Sorry, what was that?" Yugi apologized, but the girl just smiled as she started over.

The girl had short, dark brown hair with the sides styled like bat wings and two long bangs framing her face. She was wearing a short red, maid-like dress with small bat wings on the back, long black socks, and normal shoes. If Yugi had to guess, she was advertising for some cosplay shop or maid cafe. He did blush as he noticed her cleavage and the smile that she was showing off. "Here you go sir. Take this and if you ever need something, just make a wish," the girl told him while handing him a flyer. Yugi smiled and took it from her. While he wasn't completely sure if what she was saying was the truth, he's seen weirder things.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll see you later!" Yugi said as he waved good-bye to the woman and left, not noticing the girl vanish in a puff of smoke. Yugi looked down at the flyer before stuffing it into his pocket and walking into the park. He smiled as he saw that no one else was around which meant that he had time to himself. He sat on the bench while rubbing his temples as he tried to think of a way to get his friends to hang back out with him or at least be on speaking terms with him again.

"I wish this never happened. I kind of wish that I let Atem defeat me in the Ceremonial Duel," Yugi muttered as he sighed sadly while looking at the ground. Suddenly, his cell phone began buzzing in his pocket. He reached into his pocket to grab it. "Hm it's Ishizu-san. Usually it's Marik-san who calls," Yugi muttered as he pressed the talk button on the screen.

"Hey Ishizu-san, how are you?" Yugi asked her as this wasn't a normal occurrence for him.

 _"Yugi-san, I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking. I called because I'm wondering how you're feeling. Marik-kun has been telling me about how your friends have been ignoring you lately since the Ceremonial Duel, plus I've been getting this bad feeling lately,"_ Ishizu responded which made Yugi pause as he knew that while Ishizu doesn't have the Millenium Necklace anymore, her feelings were usually spot on. He instantly began looking around the park to see if there was anything off.

He was about to ask Ishizu more about her feeling only to see a silhouette of a man standing by a tree. He stood to his feet and activated his duel disk while putting his cell phone in his pocket, only to forget to hang up. "You come out! What do you want with me?! A duel?!" Yugi yelled out as he pulled out a card from his deck. The man stepped out and smirked at Yugi causing Yugi to step back.

"No, I'd rather not play a child's card game. No, I'm here for something else," the man smirked as he took his black fedora off his head. Yugi took a step back as a blue spear of what looked to be light appeared in his hand. Yugi's eyes grew wide as his mind jumped to ways he could escape this man who from his guess wanted him dead. He looked all around for ways to hide, escape, or something to distract the man so he could escape.

"As you can guess I am here to kill you. You're probably guessing why I want to kill you well," the man stopped as he disappeared from Yugi's vision. Yugi's eyes widened at this only for his ears to twitch at the sound of something from behind so he quickly jumped forward, just barely missing the spear that would've impaled him. Yugi quickly rolled and got back to his feet, facing the man once again.

"Hm impressive, for a human. You were able to dodge my attack. Well, I'll make sure that doesn't happen a second time," the man said as he began to move. Yugi quickly looked at the card he was still holding and put it on his duel disk causing a hologram of it to appear.

"Buster Blader, appear!" Yugi screamed as Buster Blader appeared in front of him. The man stopped as he stared at the swordsman with a questioning look on his face. Yugi took this chance to run towards the entrance of the park only to have one of those spears graze his cheek causing him to trip and fall on his face. "Augh!" Yugi yelled as he held his cheek in pain. He turned his head and saw the man smirking at him as he walked straight through Buster Blader.

"Nice try, but I know this guy is a hologram. While I do find humans annoying, you're little card games do amuse me from time to time. And if I remember correctly, you're the best at it. I'm sure all of your fans will miss you, but I can't let you keep running around. You're Sacred Gear is far too strong to leave running around. If you want to blame anyone, blame the God that gave it to you," the man said as he disappeared from Yugi's sight again.

Before Yugi could move, a large light spear busted through his small chest. Yugi vomited out a gallon of blood, more or less, and collapsed to the ground. The man smirked as two large wings emerged from his back and he flew into the sky. Yugi groaned as he noticed the light began fading away. He heard a small murmuring coming from near his head. He forced his head to turn over where he spotted his cell phone. Just barely, he could make out a voice saying his name.

He moved his right arm from his side to the phone while gritting his teeth and forcing himself to stay alive long enough to do this. He just barely reached the phone before coughing out more blood. He brought the phone to his ear and said, "Ishizu-san...is that...you?"

 _"Yugi-san! What happened?! I heard another man speak about something called a Sacred Gear and killing you. Are you alright?!"_ Ishizu asked him while scared out of her mind. Yugi and Atem helped her brother turn back to normal plus he was really nice. She did not want him to die.

"Ishi-zu...san. I...was stabbed...by some...flying guy. I'm...not...going to...make it. Tell my...grandpa...and my friends...I'm sorry," Yugi's finger then grazed the end call button as he dropped his phone. He then lied there motionless as he felt the life draining from his eyes and body. As he lied there, his life began flashing through his eyes. Meeting Anzu, being bullied, befriending Jonouchi and Hiroto, all their adventures together, bonding with Atem, and finally the Ceremonial Duel.

 _"I hope my friends...miss me. I know...they had a...stronger bond with...Atem, but I hope...I meant something...in the end,"_ Yugi began his thoughts, _"I do wish I had a chance at reestablishing a bond with them...or even make some new friends."_ Yugi let out one last sigh before his vision went black. After his vision faded, a circle appeared next to him.

"So...who took a contract today?" a girl with long red hair said as she looked around the park and noticed she was in an unfamiliar area. "This is definitely not Kuoh. Why did she leave the town to hand out flyers? Well where is the-woah Yugi Mutou?! Oh my god! It's Yugi Mutou! I'm a huge fan!...This should probably wait until later. You called for me to come help you. Well don't worry Yugi-kun, you're present life might be over, but I'll pick it up right where it left off. All you have to do is live for me," the girl said as she took out two chess pieces. Pawns they look like.

They were a weird color, but they were soon pushed into his chest as a bright light engulfed Yugi. After a few moments, the light faded away and Rias smiled down at Yugi. The smile widened until she burst out happily while hopping up and down. "I can't believe the King of Games is in my peerage! This is great! Plus he has a sacred gear! This is even more amazing!" the girl announced before bending down and picking him up bridal style.

"I'll have to thank my cute, little familiar when I get home," the girl said as she and Yugi disappeared in a flash of light emanating from a circle.

* * *

 _In Egypt_

"This is not good! Marik-kun! Rishid-kun! We're heading to Domino City!" Ishizu yelled to her siblings as she began packing her clothes. The two ran into their sister's bedroom and looked at her in confusion.

"Why what's wrong sis?" Marik asked her. Ishizu looked over at him and responded, "I think Yugi-san is hurt and in danger." This immediately caught their attention as Marik charged out of Ishizu's room and to his own to pack his things. Rishid bowed to Ishizu as he told her that he would go and make the necessary arrangements to get to Domino. Ishizu thanked him and continued packing.

"Don't worry Yugi-kun, we're coming to help," Ishizu murmured to herself.

* * *

 _The next day_

All Yugi saw was darkness. He looked around and wondered where he was before the memories of the previous day came flooding in. "Oh right...I was killed. Great," Yugi muttered sadly as he fell into fetal position. "I'll never see grandpa again, or mom, or my friends even if they didn't want to see me anymore," Yugi said as he began crying. However this all stopped, when a large gust of wind began blowing around him followed by a large, booming voice.

 **"Yugi Muto. It has been awhile. If I remember, the last time we met, you defeated all three of us in one move. You earned all of our respects with that simple move,"** the voice said before being followed by another voice.

 **"We've missed you Yugi-kun!"** the next voice said which caused the first one to sigh and caused Yugi to imagine the voice face palming.

 **"We are suppose to act professional Slifer,"** the first voice said causing Yugi to gasp in surprise. Slifer as in the Sky Dragon. Then does that mean the other voice is another one of the Egyptian Gods?!

 **"Hmph, I don't want to act professional! I'm happy to see Yugi-kun again! Aren't you Obelisk?!"** Slifer replied causing a growl to be heard from the now known-to-be Obelisk. Obelisk and Slifer began feuding angrily with each other making Yugi sweatdrop at the very childish actions of the Egyptian Gods. Finally a large lightning strike appeared in Yugi's line of vision followed by a large light. Yugi brought his arm up to cover his eyes so he wouldn't go blind.

When the light died down, Yugi brought his arm down and was shocked to see the three Egyptian Gods in front of him...only to deadpan at the sight of Slifer and Obelisk bowing down with large bumps on their head and an angry looking Ra glowering down at them. **"Are you ready to act your ages?!"** Ra yelled angrily as the other two nodded their heads while apologizing profusely. Ra nodded with a stern look before looking back over at Yugi who shyly looked away.

 **"Hello Yugi-kun. Now then how about I explain where you're at and why we're here,"** Ra started which got Yugi to nod his head, **"We are inside of your mindscape. As you remember, you had shared this space with Pharaoh Atem, but after his departure, the place began reforming. It is still not done; however, if you give it enough time then it should be back soon. Now then as you remember we were sealed with the Millenium Items. The truth of the matter is, that was just the cards we were sealed in by Seto Kaiba. Our true selves were separated from the cards and began wandering around until we felt something calling out for us. It was the power that lied dormant inside of you. What that Fallen Angel called a Sacred Gear."**

"What is a Sacred Gear though," Yugi asked them.

 **"Ooh let me answer this one! A Sacred Gear is a special power given to humans and human hybrids by the Christian God. The God that you pray to in fact. We know you're a Christian which is why it has been hard on you during your adventures with Atem since you've had to deal with our religion. For that I apologize for us causing you difficulties. Now then back to the Sacred Gears. They were created and given to certain humans. In fact many famous humans you have heard of through history most likely had Sacred Gears. They allow humans to help protect themselves from Supernatural forces. We sensed yours and sense we had nowhere else to go, we decided to seal ourselves in here and we have changed the type of Sacred Gear by accident. I hope you don't mind! We can leave whenever we want if necessary,"** Slifer explained to Yugi who just nodded his head.

Yugi just nodded as he began thinking about what his Sacred Gear could be. When he thought that, a light began shining on his arm which was followed by a golden gauntlet appearing. His hand was covered in golden armor that made it look like a glove that expanded in size as it travelled further up his arm. A hole was open on the top part of the gauntlet and there was Egyptian hieroglyphs and pictures of the seven Millenium items on the gauntlet.

"W-What does this do?!" Yugi yelled in shock as he began waving his arm around in shock.

 **"That gauntlet allows you to summon any Duel Monster spirit you want; however, there is a limit depending on your strength. Right now since you have no training with the Sacred Gear, you can probably summon two or three weak Duel Monsters such as Kuriboh or Baby Dragon. As you grow, the amount of monsters you can summon will grow as well as the strength of the Duel Monsters. Like right now you could probably summon Dark Magician Girl, or Mana as you know her, but you would probably be nearly out of all of your power,"** Obelisk began the explanation.

 **"You can also use the effects of some of the Trap and Spell cards you use in your Duel Monsters card game. Also, when you obtain Balance Breaker, which is like a power up from one of the video games you and your friends usually play, you will be able to summon us since if you try before reaching it then you will most likely die. As you grow you will also be able to use the powers of the seven millenium items. Just a heads up, when using one of their powers you won't be able to summon as many Duel Monsters either so you'll have to be careful,"** Slifer continued.

 **"We are here to help you Yugi-kun as you learn to use your abilities. So no matter what happens, don't be afraid to ask,"** Ra finished while...smiling if Yugi had to take a guess. It wasn't easy to tell since Ra doesn't exactly have a very easy to tell mouth. Yugi just nodded his head before looking up and smiling at them.

"Thank you for being there to help me you all. I'll try not to let you down. I know I'm not Atem, but I'll do my best to make you proud," Yugi said as he bowed to them. The Egyptian Gods frowned at the Atem comment, but they let it pass by for now so they could continue talking to Yugi.

 **"Just a heads up Yugi-kun. You are no longer human. As you remember you were killed by the Fallen Angel well you were saved by a Devil who reincarnated you into a Devil. Since we were sealed for so long, we don't know the exact way she reincarnated you, but we're sure that she'll tell you how when you wake up,"** Ra told him before noticing that the whole mindscape was begin to shake, **"Looks like you'll be able to ask even sooner than we thought since you're beginning to wake up."**

 **"Aw! Good-bye Yugi-kun! Come back soon!"** Slifer announced.

 **"Heh it wouldn't be too bad talking again,"** Obelisk told Yugi who just sweatdrop before he felt a tug and then everything went black again.

* * *

After a few moments, Yugi's eyes snapped wide open and he shot up in bed. He looked around and instantly noticed that he was not in his house. The room was very large and expensive looking. It looked to belong to someone in a very rich or royal family...except for the massive amount of posters and DVDs of various anime and manga. "The person who owns this room must be a huge otaku," Yugi muttered as he got out of the bed and began looking around.

It clearly belonged to a girl as he could a vanity, some make up, and a few dresses in the closet along with multiple female high school uniforms. He smiled as he wondered just what kind of girl owned the room before noticing a large poster with him on the front. "Uh..." Yugi let out as he stared at the poster in shock. He then noticed smaller ones surrounding it.

"I...uh...guess this girl is a fan of mine ehehe," Yugi chuckled at the end.

"Yes I am," a voice spoke up from behind him which startled him. He turned around and blushed brightly as he saw a girl with long red hair lying on the bed...naked which showed off her very developed body. His blush increased at the sight of her large breasts that looked like they could engulf his head.

"Hehe, you're cute when you blush Yugi-kun," the girl stated as she stood up revealing the rest of her body to him. That was all it took for innocent little Yugi to pass out. Rias just giggled as she headed over to her closet. "Well I guess we'll save explanations for when you wake back up," the girl said as she bent down and patted his cheek on the way over to her closet.

 **AN Okay end of chapter one. Now then like I said above. This fic takes place a few weeks after Atem's departure, but before the new Yu-Gi-Oh! movie that recently came out this year. Yugi still looks the same as he does in canon. I know his Sacred Gear is OP'd considering some of the Duel Monsters he could summon, but he won't be able to summon high class duel monsters from the beginning so don't expect to see him summoning Blue-Eyes or whatever in the first volume (Raynare novel).**  
 **Now then, I would like some help on Yugi's harem in this fic. The girls have to be from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (the first YGO series, Yugi and his friends) or High School DxD. Girls can include female Duel Monsters or female human forms of Duel Monsters like the Egyptian Gods or Blue-Eyes (if Blue-Eyes is chosen I'll probably make the human form be Kisara). So please give me as many suggestions as you all can. You can even gender bend a DxD guy if you want, no YGO genderbends since that series already ended and they can't change. (Note, you can suggest Duel Monster girls from other Yugioh series such as GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL, and Arc-V).**  
 **For Atem fans, he won't appear sorry. I like him, but I've had enough of his popularity and how everything focuses on him. I've used the Japanese names because in this Domino City is in Japan. If you have trouble telling who is who, then leave a comment in the review and I'll put a translation of the names in the next chapter. Also, Anzu is not allowed to be in Yugi's harem. I do like the pairing of Yugi and Anzu, but not that much because of how poor Yugi is ignored by her (romantically) in the series in favor of Atem.**  
 **This fic will cover the whole DxD series with crossovers with the other fics in the Devil Duelistverse happening every now and then. To know what those fics will be look at my profile.**  
 **Okay like I said on the poll, I will be focusing on the Devil Duelistverse from now on, but that does not mean I won't update my other fics, it just means I won't update them as often as the fics in this verse. Okay I will put up a new poll on my profile so please check that out as well.**  
 **Harem:**  
 **Yugi: Rias, Ishizu, Fem Issei, (WIP).**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I figured, why not! I hope you enjoy the new chapter of Devil Duelist. Next update will be the Opposite, then I'm thinking starting one of my other Devil Duelistverse fics, then Final Days of Ash Ketchum update.**  
 **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or High School DxD!**

 **Chapter 2**

Yugi groaned as he sat up on the bed. "What happened?" Yugi muttered as he rubbed his head while trying to recall the events that knocked him out. This only led to his face going red, and his head becoming light. He suddenly heard a giggle coming from behind him. He spun around and blushed as he spotted the beautiful red-headed girl who he spotted only moments ago. He rose to an erect position while averting his eyes shyly causing the girl to giggle even more.

"You're so adorable Yugi-kun!" the girl yelled happily causing Yugi to blush even harder. He's not used to girls complimenting him like this.

"Um thank you..." he trailed off as he didn't know her name. The girl's face 'oh'd' at this before she stood up and curtsied. "I am Rias Gremory. Well this is Japan so I guess I should introduce myself as Gremory, Rias. Well, either way, I'm Rias," she brought her hand up to her sizable bust and smiled as she finished speaking. Yugi nodded his head and was about to introduce himself as well only for Rias to cut him off with her finger.

"I already know who you are Yugi-kun, remember?" she teased causing him to blush in embarrassment. "So, I'm sure you have some questions about what happened and where you're at. So ask away Yugi-kun!" Rias announced happily as she crossed her arms and awaited Yugi's questions. Yugi just looked up to think about some things he might want to ask her. After a few moments, he made up his mind.

"Eh, what are you going to do with me now? I know I'm a devil and that you brought me back to life. While I'm not happy that I am a devil since I'm Christian from what I can tell so far, Devils aren't all that bad. Plus you brought me back to life so that means you're a nice person to do that. I also know I have a sacred gear, and I know what it does to so I guess I'd like some training with it. Oh! Also where are we exactly?" Yugi finished causing Rias to stare at him in shock.

"H-How did you know all this?" Rias asked him while leaning forward to try and get him to spill the beans. Yugi began chuckling nervously before deciding to come clean with it.

"The Egyptian Gods are sealed in my Sacred Gear, and they informed me as much as they could while I was unconscious," Yugi told her while scratching the back of his head. Rias's eyes just got wider at this information. The Egyptian Gods have been missing for a millennia ever since the events with that Great Evil God Zorc Necrophades. There were cards of them used in the Duel Monsters card game...which Yugi eventually got at the end of Battle City...which Rias really wanted to go to so she could watch Yugi in action!

Yugi began sweatdropping at the sight of Rias drooling while having a dorky smile on her face. "Um...Rias-san...are you okay? You're giving off a creepy vibe," Yugi questioned her which knocked the girl back to her senses. Rias quickly wiped the drool off her face and smiled brightly.

"Sorry Yugi-kun! Anyway to answer your first question, I reincarnated you into a Devil in my peerage. You are now a servant to the House of Gremory. Don't worry though, we Gremorys treat our servants with tons of love and affection. To answer your second question, we are in my house in Kuoh Town," Rias answered Yugi's questions. Yugi smiled and thanked her for the information as he finally decided to get up and stretch. As he did, he saw he was in a robe. The memory of being stabbed in the chest returned so he looked down and saw that his chest looked fine.

"Ah that's from my Devil magic. That's why you saw me like you did earlier. It needs to be skin-to-skin contact for it to work," Rias informed the blushing Yugi who just nodded as he didn't want to remember the embarrassing scene again. He looked around and spotted his clothes on a nearby chair so he walked over, grabbed his clothes, stepped into Rias's closet and changed into his normal clothes. Yugi stepped out after slipping on his choker and sighed in relief at having his clothes on.

"Um Rias-san where's my duel disk and deck belt?" Yugi asked her causing her to blush as she remembered how she fangirled over them after getting them off him. She walked over to a desk and grabbed his belt with his decks still in it, tossing the belt to Yugi who caught it, and then she grabbed his duel disk which she handed to him. Yugi smiled at her as he slipped his dueling gear on. "Okay, now I feel better. I've had these with me through so much, it just feels weird when I don't have one with me," Yugi explained as he felt the comforting presence of his Duel Monsters envelop him.

After he finished getting dressed, he found himself in Rias's embrace with his face nuzzled deeply into her bust causing his face to redden. "Oh! You're so adorable! I've always wanted to hug you ever since I saw you on television dueling! I think you are so amazing! I'm really interested in anime and Japanese culture, but I am a much larger fan of you! People call me a Japanophile, but I consider myself a Yugiphile first and foremost!" Rias declared with a large smile on her face and stars in her eyes. Yugi felt a shiver of fear go down his back as memories of Vivian popped back into his mind.

"I am so happy to have you in my peerage! Yugi-kun is all mine! Yes! Take that Sona! You wanted him all to yourself, but I got him!" Rias yelled happily as she let go of Yugi, which allowed him to move away from his new master who was terrifying him, and danced around happily while mocking someone named Sona. Yugi quietly moved further to the door of the room ready to make a hasty retreat should Rias get all creepy with him. He did not need another fan who wanted to 'own' him.

Yugi saw that Rias was in her own little world at the moment so he decided to look around her home until she snapped out of it. He headed down the hallway and nodded at a maid who walked back, thanking her for her service. As he continued down the hallway, he noticed a small bat flying in his direction causing him to smile as he held out his hands. The bat flew over to his open palms and happily landed on them. Yugi leaned his head down and nuzzled his head next to the bat.

The bat nuzzled back before jumping on his head, cuddling into his unique tri-colored hair. Yugi smiled up at the bat before he continued down the hall. "Hm so Rias-san's family really is important than again they are Gremorys. I remember reading about them," Yugi mumbled as he looked around. Soon a unique smell caught his nose. He smiled as he followed the smell. After a few seconds of walking, Yugi found himself walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, this is a large kitchen," Yugi muttered before looking over and seeing a maid cooking a meal. He walked over to her and leaned up to look into the pot. "Um ma'am, may I ask what you're making?" he asked the maid who jumped in shock as she didn't hear him come in.

"Oh, um this is just a pot of stew. I heard Rias-sama found herself a new peerage member so I decided to cook up some stew. She likes eating it when something good happens," the maid informed him while smiling happily. Yugi just nodded his head with his own smile. He thanked the woman and headed out of the kitchen to let her finish cooking.

Yugi continued looking around the home when he bumped into someone. Yugi fell backwards onto the ground, groaning as he hit the ground. He looked up and felt his cheeks redden slightly as he saw a girl who looked to be around his age. She was a few inches shorter than him and had the cutest face ever. She was the kind of the girl that people would call 'loli.' Plus, Yugi didn't know if he was imagining it, but he got this kitten vibe from her.

"Um I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Yugi explained as he stood up while making sure the bat was okay. The girl just looked at him quietly with a stoic look on her face before nodding and continuing down the hallway confusing Yugi.

"Um, I guess she lives here to?" Yugi mumbled to himself as he watched her walk away for a few seconds before turning to continue on his way. Yugi stopped walking when he realized he was in a room that he would guess would be the living room for a house like this. He looked around before sitting down on the couch. He sighed as he relaxed into the couch. As he sat there, he began to think of what life was going to be like now that he was a devil for Rias.

"Ignoring my new life, what about about my old one. Has anyone noticed I'm gone? Maybe I should ask Rias-san to let me borrow her phone later so I can call Grandpa and explain things. I'll let him explain things to kaa-chan ehehe. I'll contact Kaiba and Mokuba later...oh my gosh, I forgot...I was on the phone with Ishizu-san. She probably thinks I'm dead, or well still dead. I definitely need to call her before she comes running to Domino. Bakura-san also needs to be told that I'm fine as well as Shizuka-san and Rebecca-san. I'd call my friends, but they probably haven't noticed that I'm gone since they've been ignoring me for so long..." Yugi trailed off at the end. The bat, sensing his depressed feelings, jumped into his lap and nuzzled against his stomach making him smile as he began petting it gently.

As he groomed the bat, he felt something before looking to the side and nearly jumping off the couch in shock. "M-Mana-chan!" Yugi quietly shouted as he saw a spirit version of Mana, as Dark Magician Girl, sitting there with a small smile on her face. "Hi Yugi-kun! It's been awhile since we've actually talked! I watch over you every day along with your other duel monsters! I was so furious when I saw that guy stab you! I wanted to appear in front of you and shoot him with some of my magic! Show him who's boss!" Mana yelled angrily with what looked to be a pout and angry puffed up cheeks.

Yugi sweat dropped at the sight, but he did smile at the sentiment. Before he knew what was happening though, Mana had her arms wrapped around his head and was pulling him into her chest causing him to struggle for air. "I'm so sorry Yugi-kun! First your friends ignore you, the jerks, then some stupid Fallen Angel kills you and worse of all, now you have to be the servant of some obsessed fan of yours who is just waiting to molest you. I could see it in her eyes Yugi-kun. She's a shotacon, and you're classified as a shota! Plus she's a huge fan of yours! She can't molest you!" Mana exclaimed while making wild movements that allowed Yugi to free himself, but just roll his eyes at her accusations about Rias. Sure she was a fan, but she wasn't that bad...right? Right.

"Don't worry Mana-chan, Rias-san isn't going to molest me. Besides, even if she did, I have you and the others to protect me," Yugi gave her one of his trademark smiles making her face go red while she cursed in her head at the fact that she can't stay here for too long.

"Damn straight Yugi-kun! Anyway, I just wanted to come and check on you. I'm using up a lot of power just to appear down here physically. I need to head back to the Shadow Realm. Don't worry, I'll be watching," Mana told him with a wink causing a little heart to appear. Yugi just chuckled at that as he remembered her doing that a lot in some of their duels.

"Thank you again Mana-chan. Please give my thanks and regards to the rest of the team when you get back. I really appreciate all of you for helping me get through those first few nights when Jonouchi, Anzu and Hiroto began avoiding me," Yugi thanked her again by hugging her tightly. A heartwarming smile spread across her face as she hugged him back as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"Don't worry I will Yugi-kun. On one condition, you have to get as strong as possible with this new Sacred Gear thing you have. I want you to get strong enough to summon me so I can stay with you longer than just a few minutes," Mana told him while crossing her arms.

"You won't have to worry about that. I plan on getting strong enough to summon the Egyptian Gods Mana-chan. I will not let anyone hurt my friends and family!" Yugi declared as his Sacred Gear formed on his arm. Mana smiled one last time before waving good-bye as her body faded away. Yugi smiled sadly before looking down and noticing that the little bat had flown away causing him to sigh to himself. He stood back to his feet as he looked down at his Sacred Gear. He looked to the side for a moment before shaking his head no and instead activated his duel disk.

"I'm going to wait to train with this when I have Rias-san to help me. Until then, I guess I can play around with my deck," Yugi mumbled to himself as he looked through his deck before smiling as he pulled out one trusty friend. Placing the card on the duel disk caused a small light to shine before a little furball appeared floating off the ground.

It looked around before spotting Yugi. "Kuriiiiii~~" it yelled happily as it flew over to him to nuzzle Yugi's head only to fly through Yugi. Yugi chuckled as he spotted Kuriboh looking shocked before narrowing its eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry Kuriboh, right now you're just a hologram, but don't worry. It won't be long until you have a physical body," Yugi informed Kuriboh while pointing at his Sacred Gear. Kuriboh just looked at it in confusion before Yugi's words sunk in. It happily danced around. Yugi smiled before sitting down and crossing his legs. Kuriboh floated down next to Yugi.

"So Kuriboh, I have a question for you. Do you mind answering it?" Yugi asked Kuriboh who just shook its head (body?) no, "So, I've been reborn a devil thanks to getting killed by a Fallen Angel. Although, I'm sure you know this. Mana-chan told me you all watch me. Anyway my question is, I'm a Christian, and I was always taught that devils were evil. It was hard for me to help Atem thanks to all the Egyptian Mythology, but I pulled through, and I still believe, but what should I do now that I'm a devil. Should I be happy and continue living life, or should I try and look for a way to turn back to normal?"

Kuriboh looked down as it began thinking before eye smiling and bringing its small hand up with only one claw up. Yugi looked at the claw before realizing Kuriboh meant he should do the first thing. "Heh, yeah I was thinking that to, but I wanted a second opinion from someone I really trust," Yugi told Kuriboh causing it to eye smile and shout 'Kuri!' loudly. After a few more minutes of spending time together, Yugi said good-bye and deactivated his duel disk with Kuriboh disappearing.

Yugi closed his eyes and leaned against the couch. He wanted to prepare himself for his new life that will more than likely be as difficult if not more than the one he lived through with Atem.

 **AN Okay, I was going to make it longer, but I wanted the chapter where he is introduced to Rias's peerage to be it's own chapter and not put at the end of one chapter. Plus this gives people more time to decide if they want a Kiba to be female or male.**  
 **Now then, I have my own question for people to answer:**

 **Do you want Kuriboh to be in the harem? If so Kuriboh will be a loli and be rivals with Koneko, fighting with her over who gets to sit in Yugi's lap.**

 **Please keep giving suggestions for girls for Yugi's harem!**

 **Yugi: Rias, Ishizu, Fem Issei, Koneko, Mana (DMG), Rias's Familiar (could someone help with her name?), (WIP).**


End file.
